


Go to Sleep

by Bonzaiii



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii
Summary: Wolf and Fox are boyfriends and partners in crime. Here’s what happens when Fox can’t sleep when it’s bedtime.





	Go to Sleep

It was a dark and peaceful night on Corneria. The one time when the city’s hectic and crowded nature is replaced by a an overall quiet and peaceful instance. It was also the time where all of the citizens and town-goers, store owners and customers, businessmen and politicians should be asleep; resting, in order to gain their strength back for the coming days. This was all true for everyone but mercenaries. Or at least, not these mercenaries...

***~~***~~***~~***

In the Cornerian docking bay, in a ship called the Great Fox, in the captain’s quarters, a certain vulpine is finding himself having trouble sleeping.

Fox tosses and turns in his bed, hoping to find a comfortable position to try to dissipate his current insomnia. Whining quietly to himself, he laces an arm over his forehead. He looks to his left to see his boyfriend Wolf with his back turned to him. An idea pops in the fox’s mind.

“Hey Wolf, are you awake?” The errant orange furred vulpine asked quietly.

No response, so he crawled over to the sleeping canine and leaned over his side.

“Wolf?”

He bounced on the sleeping figure a few times.

Still no response.

Grumbling, Fox rolled his boyfriend onto his back, then whined and pawed at the slumbering lupine’s chest. His efforts amounted to nothing but a groan and a strong arm gently shoving him off back to his side of the bed. Afterwards, the lupine continued to doze off but now gently snoring, as he was now positioned on his back.

Fox groaned in annoyance. This time, he stole the covers off the larger male (revealing his red and green flannel-printed baggy pajama pants) and positioned himself next to Wolf’s chest.

Then, after a mighty bounce, he landed right on Wolf’s tummy a yelled. “Wake up!!”

Said lupine shot up immediately, yowling in pain and fear, and flailing his arms around like a madman. 

“WHA!! Who’s there!” Was his dramatic outcry.

As Wolf calmed down, he looked around and saw no one. However, a small giggle alerted him of the orange vulpine staring up at him from down on his lap. Fox was curled up into a loose ball, hugging his thighs and staring cheekily up at Wolf.

Wolf easily deduced that the bright orange furball was the one who disturbed his much needed sleep. 

He gave an admonished look to Fox’s upside-down face and asked, “Why the heck did you wake me up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Fox replied.

“So you woke me up?” Wolf questioned exasperatedly.

Fox shrugged, giving Wolf an innocent look.

“What time is—“ Wolf glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and his eye widened, “—Two A.M?! Why the heck did you wake me up at two in the fricking morning!!”

“It’s important.” Fox added.

“What could possibly be more important than me sleeping right now?!”

Fox giggled again and rolled out of his ball to sit up and hop back onto Wolf’s lap. He stared seductively into Wolf’s eye.

“I wanna snuggle.” Fox finished and leaned his body onto Wolf’s bare front.

Wolf grumbled, he clearly wasn’t happy that Fox had woken him up for a reason as simple as this. 

“No.” he stated and pushed Fox off of him and back into his respective side of the bed.

“Awww...Why not?” Fox complained.

“You lost your snuggling rights for tonight” Wolf said as he settled back down into a comfortable position. He went to grab for the covers when Fox snatched them and quickly rolled himself around in them as to not let Wolf have them.

Fox pouted, but Wolf avoided eye contact, huffed, and laid down anyways, turning his back towards Fox.

“But Wooooolf” the vulpine complained, sounding needy. The persistent pup was not giving up.

“No buts. I’m too tired.”

“Woooooooooolf” the vulpine continued. He dropped the blankets and pounced onto Wolf’s side-laying figure, hanging his upper body over Wolf’s shoulder.

“Woooooooooolf” he repeated again, directly into the lupine’s grizzled face.

Wolf grumbled in annoyance, and popped open an exasperated eye

Fox, in turn, gave him a puppy faced look—pouting his lips, puffing his cheeks, and folding his ears back.

“I won’t be able to sleep if you don’t help me.” He pouted.

Wolf stared for a second then grumbled acidly. “Fiiiiiiiiiine.”

“Yay! Yay! Yay!” Fox giggled and bounced on the bed in glee as Wolf slowly got up into a sitting position.

Fox then slipped out of his shirt and jumped onto Wolf’s lap. He buried his snout into Wolf’s shoulder fur and stared playfully into Wolf’s half lidded eye, using his cuteness to try make the gruff lupine crack a smile.

Unfazed, Wolf grabbed Fox and flipped him around so that his back was to his chest. He then spread his legs so that Fox could comfortably sit in the space between. As Fox leaned back into Wolf’s broad chest, Wolf wrapped his arms around the smaller male from behind, pulling their bodies closer together, and rested his chin on top of Fox’s head in a complacent manner. 

After grunting, still half asleep, Wolf began to scratch Fox’s chest and tummy. Fox groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes to relax into the warm embrace. He started murring; his body vibrating and his tail wagging ecstatically. Wolf was getting beaten by Fox’s wagging tail, so he moved a hand to grab it, then start stroking it, starting at the base and running to the tip. He could feel Fox melt under his touch.

Eventually, Fox’s sporadic breaths became more even and slowed. Wolf felt Fox’s body go slightly limp as the vulpine trod off into a peaceful sleep. After a few more seconds, Wolf caught his head from falling as Fox’s head suddenly bowed to his chest.

Sighing in satisfaction, Wolf picked the vulpine off his lap, and gently set him down on the bed. The small pup snorted then cooed as he settled his head deeper into the pillow. Wolf then grabbed the rolled up bedsheets, unraveled them, and covered them both in the warm fabric.. He shuffled next to Fox’s sleeping figure and curled up behind him, pulling him into another embrace. Wolf could feel a smile grow on Fox’s face, and he too couldn’t help but grin.

“Needy brat.” Wolf thought playfully, before finally falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I like these random stories.


End file.
